


No cream without suffering!

by lprock



Series: Every day is a good day for Cherik [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Light BDSM, M/M, charles you are sooooo bad, erik is your fault, erikkkkk, kinky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Charles reacted very well, considering Erik's demand“CHARLES” Erik screamed.“How many time you will have me this way?” He told in the middle of the darkness caused by the tie around his eyes.





	No cream without suffering!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is thanks to unearthlydust for the ask  
> http://l-p-r-o-c-k.tumblr.com/post/172846191215/no-cream-without-suffering

 

“CHARLES” Erik screamed. 

 “How many time you will have me this way?” He told in the middle of the darkness caused by the tie around his eyes. 

 “Oh my dear friend” Charles murmured with a malicious tone. His voice was so sexy, Erik though. 

 “ I need to remember you that it was your idea in first place” Charles added wanting to accelerate the things.

 From sudden Erik felt the metal closer to his naked body. Even if he wanted to control himself, his cock started to respond. Charles approached to him with a very cold spoon, damn it Charles, he should been leave the element inside the fridge, Erik thought.

 “Oh, that is very perceptive from you my friend” Charles said putting a bit of something cold with the spoon on Erik’s nipple. 

That simple action generated a deeper moan in the room that were increasing with the touch of Charles’s lips and the softly movement of his tongue. 

 Erik just enjoyed the feeling and sensations, while Charles proceeded to apply more of the cold liquid on Erik’s body, going along the chest till the hips. 

 Charles always loved the hips bones of his lover, because he couldn’t believe how was to small and sexy. 

 “Oh my friend, I’m pleased to see that my efforts are appreciated” Charles told admiring the delicious cock which was begging for a single touch. 

 Erik wanted to move his hands and take the control of the situation, but this time was Charles who has the power. 

 The metal and the cold liquid on Erik’s cock was shocking and while Erik started to process the sensation, he just could focus on the lips and tongue playing with joy with his needed cock.

 Erik was moaning desperately, it was a fortune to have the mansion just for both, because the noises in that room was the evidence of the pleasure.

 Charles enjoyed the play till something bitter shocked his taste and he accepted with pleasure. Erik could be ashamed to come too fast but he was drunk with all the feelings and being blindfolded. 

 “On your knees, please my friend” Charles ordered, and Erik could did it. But yet dizzy for his heavy orgasm. 

 “Open your mouth my sweet love” Charles added. 

 From the first moment he could taste the cream and it was exciting to picture that scene: Charles, hard, enjoying the cold cream on his cock completely naked with Erik in the library with the sun covering their bodies. 

 Erik was demanding with his movements and Charles was moaning and moaning, pushing deeper and deeper. 

 “ERIK!!!!” And Charles came strongly. 

Erik continued til the last drop and Charles gently put off the tie. Erik kissed him along the cock and the soft curls and Charles touched his face with love.

 “You need to be more specific when you say that you want cream my love” Charles told.

 “I liked this one, you have to give me the recipe” Erik replied causing a laugh from Charles. 

 They spent the afternoon lying on the couch, with many summer days to play like this.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, the mistakes are mine.


End file.
